


10 Years Gone

by bunnygum (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bunnygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is recovering from Castiel, his boyfriend of several years, leaving him after a fight. And as depressed Dean confines himself to his apartment, he can't help but remember the good times they had. AU with flashback-like scenes of Cas and Dean's relationship weaved through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean took another drink from his bottle of whiskey. There were only a few drops left. He had drunk most of it. As he placed it onto the coffee table across from him, he looked up to see the framed photograph of him with his muscular arm around Cas's shoulder. His face was up against Cas's and he was kissing him on the cheek. It was taken after they moved into the apartment together. The apartment Dean was sitting in. His back was up against the sofa that he had placed down with Cas. The coffee table his bottle lay on was something Cas had bought. The photo he was staring at had been captured by Cas's phone. The painting above the television was something Dean had painted, with Cas's help. The walls were painted by Cas and Dean. The floor board shine- Cas and Dean. The furniture selection- Cas and Dean. He sighed and rested his head back.  
His eyes felt tight and dry from crying. His stomach was aching. He wasn't sure whether it was because he was hungry or because he had drunk so much liquor. Clothes, tissues and empty bottles of diet coke were scattered across the floor. He thought he heard someone call his name, so he sat up immediately, and then he remembered he had not slept in 40 hours. It was in his mind. Sam had called him once, then again. He was supposed to be meeting with him and Adam so they could go to a baseball game.  
For the third time that day, Dean went to the bathroom to throw up. Once he finished, he had another half hour shower and went back to the sofa. Castiel had been gone for two days. He had gone to Naomi's house, but he didn't say whether he was going to come back or when. If he was to come back, he would either return to Dean and tell him how much he loved him, or he would begin to pack up everything he owned and leave for good. Dean had an idea of which one it would be. 

\--------------------

'Hey, who's he?' Dean touched Benny's shoulder.  
'That guy?' In the corner of the living room was a teen of about Dean's age with short dark brown hair, a stubble, and tanned skin. 'He's in my French class. Castiel Novak or something. Transferred to school 'bout a week before vacation started. He prefers to be called Cas though.'  
'Cas... huh.'  
'Why?'  
'Just wondering... hey, I'm getting another drink do you want one?'  
'Yeah, sure.'  
Dean walked through the crowd of people grinding against each other and found his way to the drinks table again. He wasn't sure what any of the drink selections were made of anymore. The large bottle of Pepsi had a watery looking layer on the top. The flavoured vodkas were all coloured brown. The non alcoholic drinks smelt of bourbon.  
'What a selection.' Someone next to Dean said facetiously. Dean turned to see 'Cas' standing there smiling at him. Everything paused for a moment as he examined who was in front of him. Blue eyes. That's what stood out to him. The blue eyes. Things began to move again, and Dean remembered that the handsome boy was expecting a reaction. He chuckled.  
'I know right?' They both looked at the drinks again.  
'Michael said he has beer in the basement. REAL beer.'  
Dean frowned.  
'Michael who?'  
Cas laughed and slightly pushed Dean's arm.  
'This is his house.'  
'Of course.'  
They left the table and went to the basement door next to the staircase.  
'You first.' Dean said as he opened the door. Cas looked down.  
'I- well. Are you sure you don't want to go first?'  
Dean smiled again.  
'Okay. I'll go first.' He began to go down the staircase. Cas followed. 

The light turned on and revealed what was there. Apart from the two people sucking eachother's faces off, there was a bar refrigerator, a pinball machine, and a few pieces of sports equipment. As soon as the two lovers left, Cas and Dean went to the fridge and took out of the six pack of Heineken beer.  
'Catch.' Dean threw him a bottle then sat on the fridge. Cas sat down on the cane chair next to the coffee table with an arrangement of pressed flowers on it.  
'Thanks.'  
'So, Cas.'  
'You know my name?' He smirked.  
'Oh, yes. I know a lot of things about you Cas.'  
'Really?'  
'Yeah.' Dean opened his beer.  
'Okay. So I'm Cas, and you are-'  
'Guess.'  
'What letter does it begin with?'  
'D.'  
'D... hmmm. David?'  
'Nope.'  
'Daniel?'  
'No.'  
'Dylan.'  
'No.'  
'I give up. Tell me.'  
'Really?'  
'Yeah. Tell me.'  
'I'll tell you later.' Dean slowly began towards the staircase.  
'Later meaning when?'  
'After.'  
'After what?'  
Dean smirked, then turned the lights off. After a few seconds, Cas could feel lips against his. He enjoyed tasting Dean. He grabbed holding of Dean's collar and wrapped his legs around him. After five minutes of making out, Dean pulled away and went back to the light switch. He turned it on to see a frantic looking Cas sitting on the chair with a raging boner. His hair was messed up and his clothing now had creases.  
'See ya Cas.'  
Cas swallowed and began to fix himself up again. 

\--------------------

'Dean, it's me again. Please pick up. Adam and I are here at the stadium, where are you? When you get here, call me. Otherwise just do whatever is keeping you busy.'  
Dean sighed. He decided he wanted to finally eat something. The fridge was empty, but in the pantry were a few cans of spaghetti that he could eat. And of course, all the organic food Cas had been eating for the past few months. Dean heated up his food and slowly began to eat it. It took him twenty five minutes to finish the bowl but it was better than sitting around drinking. The canned food reminded him of when he went camping with Cas a few years previously. Dean taught him so many things. They also went fishing. Dean liked that. He wished he could relive the moment, but there were only photographs.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock at the door. Dean knew who it was. He went to the door and opened it. The pizza deliverer, holding a box.  
'Large pepperoni for Dean Winchester?'  
Dean nodded and handed the man the money then took the pizza.  
'Keep the change.'  
As he sat down with the pizza he turned the TV on to see if there was anything interesting he could watch. But as usual, it was only boring day time TV. The baseball game had probably ended. Sam and Adam would have been driving home; possibly discussing him and why he wasn't there. Dean so desperately wanted to escape the apartment. Everything reminded him of Cas. It was becoming too difficult for him. But where was he supposed to go? He didn't want to drive to Bobby's, and Benny was out of town. And he definitely didn't want to be around Sam and Adam. They would just bring up questions like, 'What's up with you?' 'Where's Cas?' 'Why did you break up?' Those questions went through his head so many times. He was in a trance. Just Dean and his negative thoughts.  
'Dean! Dean!' 

\--------------------

'Dean!'   
He turned around to see Benny standing there.  
'Hey! Benny! How was your summer?'  
'Great. How was yours?'  
'It was- average.'  
'Hey, we're in the same math class together.'  
'Really? That's great. We're gonna have a blast this year.'  
'I hope so. With the new teachers and all... guess who left?'  
'Who?'  
'Mr. Turner.'  
'Rufus?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Seriously? He was the only reason I found history interesting in the first place!'  
'I know! I guess we'll just have to get used to it all.'  
Dean grabbed his timetable from the table at the front office and went to his locker. Science and English. He fished the right books out of his bag. The locker below him was wide open. Who was to be his locker buddy? He couldn't help notice the photographs that had already been stuck onto the door with tack. He didn't want to stay and be a creep though. He had to get to class.

When Dean entered his new classroom, he felt embarrassed since he was the last one to arrive. Luckily the teacher was not facing the door and didn't see him. The worst part was that he couldn't choose a seat he liked. He sat down at the only table left and opened up his pencil case. The teacher began to mark off the roll.  
'Charlie Bradbury?'  
'Here.'  
Dean opened up a new pack of gum and began to chew a piece.  
'Garth Fitzgerald?'  
'Here.'  
As the teacher continued the roll call, Dean realised someone was staring at him. In the corner of his eye he could see a guy whose head was facing him.   
'Castiel Novak?'  
The person looking at Dean spoke.   
'Here.'  
Dean remembered. Castiel. The blue eyed angel he kissed at Michael's party. Dean turned quickly to see Cas smiling at him. He mouthed 'hi' and Dean could feel his heart melt. Who was this beautiful boy?   
'Dean Winchester?' It was the third time the teacher had called his name.   
'Uh-' Dean swallowed and turned to the front again. 'Here!' The class members laughed. Dean blushed, and when he looked over to Cas again he saw that the angel was drawing something on paper.

Dean opened his locker and a piece of folded up paper fell out. He picked it up and opened it. It was a drawing. It had to be Cas's. There was a very detailed drawing of the men's room in the school. There were the four cubicle doors, the urinals, the dirty mirrors and sinks. Even the soap pump was drawn into it. Dean's jaw dropped. Cas was an amazing artist. Then he noticed the red arrow. Above the fourth cubicle was a red arrow with writing on it. 'Meet here at 1:00.' Dean could feel his cheeks turning red. 

Dean entered the bathroom and went to the fourth cubicle. The door was locked. He knocked on it, and it opened slightly. Cas was there, grinning.  
'Hiya Dean.'   
Dean smiled and his dimples were seen.  
'I like your dimples.'  
Dean wanted to scream and punch Cas for being so cute. His collar was grabbed and he was pulled into the bathroom. The door locked and Cas pushed him against the wall.   
'Cas... what are you doing?'  
'I'm returning your kiss.'   
Cas brought his lips to Dean's and put his hands on the cubicle wall. Dean moaned and began to feel Cas's tongue running along the inside of his mouth.   
'Shh shh shh.' Cas put his finger on Dean's mouth. The bathroom door opened and someone entered. Cas and Dean were holding their breath. After a few minutes, the person left. Cas and Dean were alone again. Cas's tongue was against Dean's again. His leg had shifted and was around Dean's legs. Dean could feel Cas's erect dick touching his thighs. They were in that cubicle for a half hour kissing each other. The school bell sounded, and it was time to go to class again. Dean left the cubicle, then Cas. Fortunately, they had a class together and were able to occasionally glance at each other. 

\--------------------

'Dean open the door!'   
He finally decided he would open the door for Sam. He did so to see Sam and Adam standing there with very upset looks.   
'What the hell Dean?' Dean began to close the door but Sam slammed his hand against it and stopped it. 'Are you okay?'  
They entered Dean's apartment and followed him into the living room. Then they saw the mess.  
'Dean,' Adam began, 'We've been really worried about you. Please, just tell us what happened.'  
Dean huffed and collapsed onto the sofa.   
'Nothin.'  
Sam and Adam looked at each other.   
'Dean, we're your brothers.'  
'So leave me alone!'  
'We're not going to do this Dean! Just tell us what is wrong.' Sam's voice was weakening. He was anxious for Dean.  
'We want to help you.' Adam said as he sat down next to Dean on the sofa. 'Did something happen between you and Cas?'  
Dean's eyes went to Adam's and his mouth opened slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

'Hey, wait!' Dean ran after Cas who was walking towards his bus. He turned around and smiled as soon as he recognised Dean.  
'Dean.'   
As Dean walked up to Cas's side, he panted and wiped the sweat from his forehead.   
'Can I-' He bent over and stretched out his arms. 'Can I sit on the bus with you?'  
Cas patted his back.  
'Sure Dean.'   
They walked towards the bus and boarded it. After showing the driver their cards, they began to walk down the middle of the seat rows.  
'Listen,' Dean began as they sat down. 'I want to know who you are. Because, we're basically together now, right?'  
'Right.'  
'So, tell me. Who are you?'  
'Well... my name is Castiel. You probably already know that.'  
'Yes?'  
'My favourite food is popcorn.'  
'Go on.'  
'My favourite colour is green.'  
'Very nice.'  
'I... I don't know.' He chuckled. 'Your turn.'  
'My favourite food... has to be apple pie. My favourite colour, blue. Definitely.'  
'What are your hobbies?'  
'I like listening to music, mainly Led Zeppelin, helping my uncle out in the garage, driving my Dad's Impala.'  
'You know how to drive?'  
'Sort of. I'm still learning. What about you?'  
'My Dad has been neglecting the idea for a little while. I have to talk to him about it again though.'  
'Neglecting Dad? Sounds familiar..'  
'So we're in the same boat?'  
'My Dad he, well, he dumped my brother and I at our uncle's place. We haven't seen him for over a year.'  
'I'm sorry.'  
'No, it's okay. I know it sounds bad but, I'm sort of over him, you know?'  
'Yeah. I know what you mean.'  
'It was just more difficult, since, well- my mother isn't around.'  
'So she left too? We have a lot in common. Mine did the same.'  
'Oh-' Dean frowned and looked at his feet. 'Well, mine she- she died when I was younger.'  
'Oh..' Cas felt embarrassed.  
'Your.. your mother left?'  
'Yeah.. great, huh? There is my step mom though, Naomi. I wouldn't call her an angel though.'  
'How so?'  
'I dunno. She's manipulative. Selfish. Uptight. I don't know what my Dad sees in her..'  
'I'm sorry.'  
'It's all good. I just hate the thought of ever having to be stuck with her though. I mean, if something were ever to happen to my Dad.... so what's it like living with your uncle?'  
'Well, he's not actually my uncle. More of a, family friend. He's like a father to Sammy and I though. He's always been there. Unlike my Dad.'   
'You're happy though, living there. Right?'  
'Oh yeah. It's better than being stuck on the road with Dad.'  
They came to a bus stop.   
'Hey.. this is my stop.' Cas said as he grabbed his backpack. He then leaned forward to Dean. 'Do you want to come in to my place?'  
'Oh..' Dean blushed.  
'There's probably no one home. My Dad wouldn't mind. Maybe you could use our phone and call your uncle. You don't have to come inside though, I mean, we haven't known each other for that long. And my step mom might be home, and there might not be anything good to eat. But they'd be fine. The cleaner might be home. My house is only right there, see? Don't feel that you have to come inside though-'  
'Cas!'  
'Uh, yeah?'  
He stood up and grabbed Cas's shirt.   
'Let's go.'  
They left the bus and walked up Cas's driveway. The grass was very green, and the garage was covered in beautiful vines with flowers growing from them. There was also a fountain on the grass, which had a bird swimming in it. When they entered Cas's house, they went into the living room.  
'Naomi!' Cas shouted. There was no answer. 'Hmmm. She's not home.' He turned to Dean. 'So what do you want to do?'  
'I don't mind. Maybe go to your bedroom... I dunno...'  
'Sure.'

Cas's bedroom walls, unlike Dean's, were bare and posterless.   
'It's pretty plain, I know. I just moved in here.'  
'Really?'  
'Yeah, this used to be my brother's room.'  
'You have a brother?'  
'Yeah, his name is Gabriel.'  
'Cool...' Dean sat on the bed by the window. Cas sat next to him. Dean put his arm around him and pulled his legs onto Dean's lap.   
'You don't mind me doing this, right?'  
Cas smiled.  
'Not at all.'  
'Good.' Dean then leaned towards Cas and kissed him. 

\--------------------

Adam nodded his head and put an arm around Dean.  
'Dean, if Cas does forgive you, then he'll come back. And you'll be okay. But you can't count on that. And if he's been gone for three days, then there's a chance he won't be coming back in the next week. Have you tried talking to him?'  
'I called him. I left messages.'  
Dean closed his eyes. 'Please, just leave me alone.'  
'Dean,' Sam was sounding anxious again, 'You can't be living like this! What are you going to do, just sit around and wait for him?'  
'Yes.'  
Adam groaned.  
'Come on Dean! We're worried about you.'  
'Then stop worrying and leave. Please. I'm fine. Cas stopped loving me. And the best thing I can do right now is to stop loving him.'  
'Aren't you going to try and get him back?'  
'Maybe you should go to his mother's house.'  
'I can't though.' Dean sat up. 'I can't. Do you know what kind of fool I'd look like? Just turning up at his doorstep, wanting him back. He'd laugh. He'd shout. He'd slam the door in my face. And I'd be on my knees, crying.'  
'But Dean,' Sam then said, 'you love Castiel, right?'  
'Of course.'  
'Then if you want this relationship, you have to do whatever is possible. If you're not going to do that, then you can't just lie around doing nothing.'  
Dean sighed.  
'I guess you're right.' Dean looked around at his surroundings. He noticed all the things that reminded him of Cas. Deep down he longed for Cas to be with him again. He really did want him back. Even if it meant making himself look stupid. 'I love him.'  
'Exactly.' Adam stood up. 'Just go to him Dean. You need him.'  
Dean grabbed his car keys and went to the door.  
'Wait wait wait!' Sam ran to him. 'You have to change out of these clothes Dean.'  
Dean looked down at himself.  
'Of course.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a scene in this chapter which may upset people involving violence against Cas and Dean.

Had Dean told the truth? No. He was not going to Cas. He wanted to, but he decided not to. Instead, he was sitting on a bench in the Sioux Falls public park, watching ducks swim in the pond. There were three reasons why Dean decided not to find Cas. 1) He was too cowardice 2) He needed time alone 3) He had to think about how he could change; how he could be better for Cas. Images flashed in his head. Everything they had done together. What they would be doing at that moment if they hadn't fought. And Dean asking himself the same question- 'What did I do wrong?' There was an endless amount of things that he thought of. And he knew exactly what he did wrong. But he needed to identify this flaw in himself. If he went back to Cas, and if Cas forgave him, he would be exactly the same. And Dean wanted to be a changed man, not someone begging at Cas's feet. As he sat there and pondered, dark clouds moved in the sky. In less than thirty seconds, rain began to fall down and hit Dean's head. He didn't mind sitting there in the rain. In fact, he barely even noticed it. He was so deep in thought that the only thing that would wake him up was seeing Cas there. 

\--------------------

'Hi Dean how are you?' Cas went to Dean's side and they began walking up the road.  
'I'm good. How are you?'  
'Great.' He took his backpack off his shoulder and unzipped the front pocket. 'I have that thing for you.'  
'Oh, really? You didn't HAVE to get it.'  
'No, Dean. It's fine.' He fished out an album and handed it to Dean. It was the Blue Oyster Cult CD, Secret Treaties.  
'Cas! Thanks!' He took his bag off and slid it into the pocket. 'Thank you so much. I'll have it back to you as soon as possible. I promise.'  
Cas smiled.  
'So what subjects do you have today?' Cas asked.  
'Honesty, I don't know. I think Science is in there somewhere. I know because, well, I have it with you.'  
'Hey, I think we have it in the science lab today.'  
'Really? So can you be my partner?'  
'Of course.'  
'Good.'  
'Dean?'  
'Yeah?'  
'Can I hold your hand?'  
'Sure.'  
Dean put his right hand out and Cas grabbed it. They both blushed.  
'So how long have we been together now?' Dean squeezed Cas's.  
'Three weeks.'  
'Three weeks today?'  
'Yeah.'  
'That basically is an anniversary. Happy three week anniversary.'  
'How should we celebrate?'  
'Well... maybe you could come to my place after school?'  
'And Bobby would be fine with that?'  
'Of course he would! I hope you don't mind, but he knows about you.'  
'That's fine. And does he like me?'  
'Yes! Well, I mean, I talk about you like you're a god.'  
'Really?'  
'Because you're perfect Cas.'  
'I am?'  
'Yes. My brother's coming home tonight. Maybe you could meet him.'  
'Tonight?'  
'Yeah. Is it okay if you stay the night?'  
'I'd love to. I'll just have to go by my place so I can tell my Dad, if he's home.'  
'Okay, cool.' They approached the school and Cas looked down at their hands.  
'Uh-' He took his hand away. 'Sorry I just-'  
'No, it's fine.' 

The school day ended and Cas and Dean met in the hallway.  
'You ready to go?' Cas asked as he zipped up his bag.  
'I have to go to the bathroom. Will you come with?'  
'Yeah, sure.'  
When they entered the bathroom, three more people came in. Lucifer, Crowley and Alistair. Cas went to the sink to wash his hands, and out of nowhere, Lucifer pushed him. It took a couple of seconds for Cas to process what happened.  
'What are you doing fag?'  
Cas shook his head and rubbed it.  
'What? I-'  
Dean came over.  
'What do you guys want?'  
'Fuck off!' He then pushed Dean towards the floor. 'I bet you two are fucking each other.' Lucifer pulled Cas up from the ground and punched him in the stomach. The air was gone from Cas and he couldn't find the strength to stand up again.  
'Leave us the fuck alone!' Dean went towards the boys and punched Lucifer right in the jaw. The other two then grabbed Dean and held his arms. Cas stood up and attempted to free Dean. Lucifer then went to Dean and began punching him in the stomach, just like he did to Cas.  
'Stop it! Stop it!' Cas was beginning to cry. 'Get the fuck away from him!' Crowley, who was holding Dean, let go of his arm and pushed Cas to the wall then held him back with an elbow on his chest and his hand around Cas's wrists. Dean struggled and tried to kick Lucifer away from him. He was then pushed to the ground by Alistair and a foot was slammed down on his chest.  
'Fuck off!' Dean could feel the rage inside him trying to get out but he had no strength to fight.  
'Dean!' Cas was doing all that he could to fight Crowley off but he was being pushed against the wall. 'Stop hurting him!'  
Dean was kicked in the side and spat on.  
'Fucking queers.' Dean and Cas were let go. 'You know what will happen to you if you tell anyone about this.' The three left the bathroom.  
Cas went to Dean, who was still struggling to get up, and put his arms around him.  
'Dean- Dean I'm so sorry.'  
Dean wiped the blood off Cas's nose.  
'Are you okay?'  
'I'm fine Dean. They fucking hurt you! What the fuck is wrong with them?'  
Tears fell down Dean's cheeks.  
'Assholes! Fucking-' He sobbed and wiped his face with a sleeve. They both stood up then limped to the sink and cleaned their selves up. Cas felt so upset.  
'I'm sorry Dean.'  
'Stop saying you're fucking sorry.'  
Cas had never seen Dean angry before.  
'I-' Dean picked up his bag from the ground. 'I'm going home.' He left the bathroom without another word. Cas washed his hands, picked up his bag and left the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

'Thank you for letting me stay here Naomi.'  
'Oh, it's fine Cas.'  
He knew that deep down she was laughing at the fact that for once in his life Cas needed her, rather than deciding to avoid her. In the fifteen years he had known her, she had always been a spiteful woman who never gave much attention to Cas, which was the reason why after his father died he never contacted her again.   
'Cas darling could you run to the store and buy some milk?'  
She slid a note across the coffee table in front of her towards Cas. He looked down at the money, then of course realised the coffee table was new.  
'What happened to the other one?'  
'The other what?'  
'The table. That Dad made.'  
'Oh, the old coffee table. I sold it years ago. Some time after your father passed. It always was a piece of junk.'   
Cas held in his anger and took the money.  
'Could you buy me a pack of cigarettes if there's any change?'  
'Sure.'  
Cas stepped out the door. He made his way past the hedges and the newly installed sprinklers that were drowning the grass. The house he now was living in was not the same one he grew up with. Naomi had changed everything. If his father were there, he would have been furious at her. The fact that she had changed the family home made Cas hate her even more. But it was the only home he had. And home was what he needed. Even if it meant being with his step mother.

Castiel trudged into the grocery store and found his way past the freezer. Apple pie. On special. The first thing that came to his mind was Dean of course. It was always his favourite food. They would sometimes buy a pie and share it. And Dean would always let him have the last slice. He pictured it, right then and there. Cas bringing home the pie, entering Dean's apartment. Slamming it on the table, Dean's smile. That was the best part. Then he remembered. When they were first dating. He bought a pie, microwaved it in the cafeteria, and shared it with Dean at the side of the school where people rarely went. That was two days before they broke up. Around four years before they were together again.

\----------------

Cas ran through the door then sprinted upstairs. He went straight to his bedroom, slammed the door shut, collapsed onto his bed and sobbed into his pillow. Within thirty seconds, his pillow was already damp with tears and he could barely move a limb. He felt weak and defenseless. Never had he experienced something so brutal. He lay there, staring at his ceiling with watery eyes and red cheeks. What was he supposed to do? Dean would never talk to him again. And he just couldn't find the strength to go back to that school like nothing happened. He wanted to tell the teachers, he wanted to tell the school principal about what happened, but he was afraid. Afraid of ever facing Lucifer, Crowley and Alistair again in his life. What if they found him? What if they were plotting to hurt Dean, or even Cas again? He couldn't handle it. And he didn't want to be involved with Dean if it meant he was being hurt.  
'Cas?'  
Cas's father was knocking on his door.  
'Cas are you okay?'  
The door opened and he entered Cas's room.  
'Cas what happened?'  
He sat down next to him and put his arm around.  
'Cas tell me.'  
'Dad?'  
'Yes?'  
He sniffed and wiped his eyes.  
'Can I change schools?'  
'What?'  
'Please Dad.'  
'But Cas I-'  
'Please.'  
'Aren't you happy at where you're going?'  
'No.'  
'But why not?'  
'I want to change schools okay?'  
'Are you sure about this? Isn't there something you can do to help whatever is-'  
'No! I just want to go to a different school.'  
Cas's father frowned.  
'If it makes you happier, then okay.'  
Cas put his arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
'Thank you Dad. Thank you.'

 

Castiel entered the school for the last time. And in a way, he felt content. He saw Lucifer watching him as he walked to his locker. He looked ahead and didn't take any notice of him. When he arrived at his locker, he saw someone else watching him. Quickly, he opened his locker and began stuffing his school bag with the books and the pieces of paper. When he closed his locker door and threw the bag over his shoulder, he realised it was Dean watching him. He turned and saw him with crossed arms standing against the classroom door opposite the lockers. Their eyes met for a brief second, then Cas turned away and walked up the school hallway without looking back.

\----------------------

Cas sat in his car outside the 7/11, drinking a cup of coffee and trying to waste time so he didn't have to go back home. His phone then began to ring.  
'Hello?'  
'Cas!'  
'Gabriel?'  
'Hi!'  
'What- why are you-'  
'Listen, Cas.'  
'Wait, why are you calling?'  
'I'm in town, and well, I need a place to stay in. So...'  
'You want to stay in my apartment.'  
'Only for a couple of nights.'  
'I'm not home.'  
'You're not home? Then where the hell are you?'  
'I'm in Lawrence.'  
'Lawrence? Are you serious?'  
'Yes. Why are you in Sioux Falls?'  
'I'm passing through and I need a place to rest in, you know?'  
'Well, I'm sorry.'  
'Why are you in Lawrence?'  
'I wanted to come home.'  
'To that place? You are aware of what Naomi did to the house, right?'  
'Yes.'  
'Why don't we meet halfway? Have a talk about what's been happening in our lives.'  
'Gabriel. We haven't spoken in two years. Every time I've wanted to meet up with you, you've been too busy or occupied with work or with girlfriends or money.'  
'I'm sorry Cas. I've missed you. I really have.'  
'I- I have to go now. Maybe another time.'

Cas ended the call and leaned his head back. He could have stayed in that parking lot all night.


	6. Chapter 6

'With a.. a diet coke.'   
'Anything else?'  
'No, just the burger and the drink.'  
'It won't be a minute.'  
And Dean was also sure it wouldn't be a minute. He was the only one sitting in the diner, which was unusual since it was the first diner to pass when going into town, but not surprising since it was 1:00 in the morning. The place smelt of cooking food and window cleaner.   
'There you are.'  
A plate and a glass were slid on the diner counter to him as he sat at the bench.   
'Thanks.' He lifted the glass and drank from it, then began to eat his burger. Five minutes later he had finished eating so he payed and stepped off his bench.  
'You'll need an umbrella.'   
Dean looked outside. It was pouring rain. Had he left a window down in his car?   
'Too bad I don't have one.'  
'It's dangerous to drive.'  
'I know.' Dean turned to the waitress. 'Could I get some coffee?'  
'Sure.' She pulled out a cup and placed in front of Dean. 'Black?'  
'Yeah, that's fine.'  
She went off and brought back a jug half full of black coffee. She poured it into his cup.   
'Sugar?'  
'Yes. Please.'  
After filling a third of the cup with sugar, he sculled it, put money on the counter and quickly left the diner.

Sure enough, water covered his seat where rain had come in.   
'Thank you.' He looked up to the sky. 'Thank you, so much.'  
He went into his car, started it then drove off. There was only one place he wanted to go. Bobby's house.

\--------------------------------

'I'll see you then Benny... Okay.. Bye.' Dean ended the call and put his phone into his pocket.  
'Next.' Dean walked up to the booth.  
'Just a cappuccino, thanks.'   
'Who for?'  
'Dean Winchester.' He gave the vendor the money. 'Thanks.'  
After stepping aside, another person went up to the booth and ordered coffee. Dean sighed and leaned against the bench. He usually went to that coffee booth. If he had time before a lecture or workshop, he would quickly get a coffee then go back to his college. Usually, however, he slept in and wouldn't even have time for breakfast.   
'Dean Winchester.'  
A head in the line went up.  
'Yeah, uh, that's me.' Dean grabbed his coffee and began to walk away. Then his eyes looked up, and met Castiel's.   
'Cas?'  
'Dean.'  
Cas stepped forward and put out a hand. Dean shook it with his.  
'How are you?'  
'I'm.. I'm good. I haven't seen you since..'  
Cas opened his mouth and nodded.  
'Dean let's walk and talk I want to catch up with you.' Dean looked at his watch. He was late.  
'Sure. Okay.'   
They began to walk up the street.  
'So what are you doing in Illinois?' Cas asked.   
'I'm going to college here.'  
'Seriously?' He leaned towards Dean. 'You don't have somewhere to be right now do you?'  
'No, not at all. It's fine.' He smiled and nodded his head.   
'What are you studying?'  
'Well, I'm doing an engineering course.'  
'That's great Dean. I'm happy for you.'  
'Yeah, well, it's been a goal of mine. So why are you here?'  
'I'm seeing my brother here.'  
'Really?'  
'Yeah.'  
'So what do you do?'  
'Well. At the moment, I'm travelling around. That's all.' He grinned. 'Not much, right?'  
'There's nothing wrong with that. It doesn't matter at all.'  
'I'll have to get a job one way or another. I can't just live off money from Summer vacation jobs and my father's-' He stopped. 'So do you have an apartment?'  
'Yeah, I live in one on campus.'  
'That's great. And you share the room?'  
'Yeah. My room mate isn't too bad though... So uh, let's sit down somewhere.'  
'Sure.'  
Cas went towards a bench on the street.   
'Actually, I meant somewhere a little more private.'  
'Oh.. right.'   
They found a quiet cafe and went to a table at the back.   
'A latte please.' Cas requested when the waiter came over.  
'I just really want to know Cas... how were you? I mean, after that day?'  
Cas looked down and frowned.  
'Well, after I moved schools, I was fine. I really was. It was hard for a little while since I was new, but I only had like a year and a half left of school. I was fine. But I, you know, missed you at first.'  
Dean nodded.  
'Because I- Cas, I just, I never felt like I ever- after what happened, I just felt really bad. And.. yeah.'  
'Why would you feel bad about it? It wasn't your fault.'  
'But Cas, if I didn't-'  
'Dean. It was their fault. Not ours. Don't get yourself down on it.' Cas put his hand on Dean's. Dean looked down at their hands touching, then pulled his away.   
'I want to make things better Dean.'  
'I know. I know.'   
Cas's coffee came and he began to drink it.   
'Cas, would you like to share a slice of pie with me?'  
Cas put his glass down and smiled.  
'I'd love to.'

\-------------------------

Bobby opened the door to see Dean there, sopping wet.   
'Dean! What are you doing out at this time? Come inside!'  
Dean was practically pulled inside by Bobby and a warm blanket was thrown on him.  
'Warm yourself up boy. What kind of idiot would go outside in the rain like that?'  
Dean was still shivering.  
'Dean!'  
'Yes?' He managed to say.  
'Well? What happened? Why are you here?'  
Dean moved to the fireplace and sat down in front of it.  
'Dean?'  
'Cas and I had an argument. That's all.'  
'Really? Was it bad?'  
Dean nodded.  
'Well, if it wasn't that long ago that it happened then I'm sure there's still time to-'  
'We had the argument over three days ago.'  
'What?'  
Bobby walked over to Dean.  
'What did you say?'  
Dean shrugged.  
'Then what the hell have you been doing?'  
Dean shrugged again.  
'Don't shrug like some idjit! Tell me exactly what happened, why you're here, and why you haven't found the nerve to get Cas back or at least apologise!'  
Dean leaned onto the wall and closed his eyes. He continued to shiver.  
'Dammit Dean! I hope you aren't getting sick!'  
Dean's eyes opened slightly and he pulled the blanket up to his neck.


End file.
